songs_sky_referencedfandomcom-20200213-history
Songs Sky Referenced on Discord
In "The E-Files" Group PM August 21st, 2018 * Dumb Turtle: Yea, voted for Katie. * RussianNeo: I guess, we can sail smooth for now. * Sky: Yep. Seems like green grass and high tides from here. For this challenge, anyways. * Dumb Turtle: Yep Song Referenced: "Green Grass and High Tides" by Outlaws In LMMCU Superhero RP July 20th, 2018 * MilesRSidk: "Alright, five more minutes. Phew!" * Sky: Crashes into a hedge "O..ow.." * Miles: "You okay?" * Sky: "Yeah...just some thorns in my side..." Song Referenced: "Thorn in My Side" by Eurythmics October 24th, 2018 * Jason: I....I....sigh. I should've known I couldn't take it easy. Song Referenced: "Take it Easy" by Eagles * Jason: I'm gonna go take a walk and get my own room when I come around. Song Referenced: "When I Come Around" by Green Day November 5th, 2018 * Jason: Thanks. All right, time for us to fly. Song Referenced: "Time For Me to Fly" by REO Speedwagon * Jason: Eh, it's fine or whatever. I guess I should be running with the devil alone, anyways. Song Referenced: "Runnin' With the Devil" by Van Halen * Jason: But anyways. Since I've been gone, what's happened? Song Referenced: "Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson November 7th, 2018 * Miles: Hey, Jason! Come back here! I kinda need you for something!!!! He says, using his power to pull him back * Miles: Cuz uh, what I’m looking for is kinda secret and underground. Heh. * Jason: Er...alright...? Well, one day I'm gonna die and be a spirit in the sky one day. Might as well do something life threateningly fun. Song Referenced: "Spirit in the Sky" by Norman Greenbaum * Jason: Fight or fall....guess just fall this time... Song Referenced: "Fight or Fall" by Thin Lizzy * Sky: All right now. It's a nice day for a white wedding... Songs Referenced: "All Right Now" by Free & "White Wedding" by Billy Idol * Sky: Looks like this might be the final countdown for you. Song Referenced: "The Final Countdown" by Europe * Killer Queen: I'm gonna rock you, cuz I am the champion! * Miles: Uh... He punches Killer Queen * Sky smiles at this * Sky: We were born to be wild. Song Referenced: "Born to Be Wild" by Steppenwolf * Sky: Shut it! You'll be watching the detectives soon enough! Song Referenced: "Watching the Detectives" by Elvis Costello and the Attractions * Killer Queen suddenly takes Miles and Sky, forcing them into a car which is going supersonic fast into fire. * Killer Queen: So long and good night * Sky: It's the end of the world as we know it! And I don't feel fine! Song Referenced: "It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)" by R.E.M * Sky: Please...this is a slow ride...let's take it easy and escape. Song Referenced: "Slow Ride" by Foghat * Sky: Well, these are the......probably last.....days of our lives. If only we could spread our wings and fly away... Songs Referenced: "These Are the Days of Our Lives" and "Spread Your Wings" by Queen * Sky: Man....that guy sure is a ramblin' man. Song Referenced: "Ramblin' Man" by The Allman Brothers Band * The employee leads Jason to a couple of guitars of different shades of blue. Jason points to a metallic dark blue one. * Jason: Yeah, I'll take that one. * Employee: Alright. That's 700 bucks, my friend. * Jason: Eheh...money's a gas.... * Employee: Just take it, Jason. Song Referenced: "Money" by Pink Floyd * Jason: Thanks, man. I won't get fooled again. * Employee: Uh-huh... Song Referenced: "Won't Get Fooled Again" by The Who * Janet runs up, now visible. Sky and Her look at one another before nodding. Sky picks up Captain R and throws him in a tree, while Janet takes a katana and stabs straight through his knee, disabling him. Sky flies up to him. * Sky: I gotta roll, I just can't stand still! Sky laughs in a near maniacal fashion at this before lighting the tree Captain R was in on fire. Song Referenced: "Black Dog" by Led Zeppelin November 8th, 2018 * Fun arrives at the arcade * Jason notices this * Jason: Hey, Fun! What's going on? * Fun: Nothing much. Referenced Song: "What's Going On?" by Marvin Gaye November 13th, 2018 * Miles: Yeah, I know. I'm also missing two teeth, yay. * Jason: That's just a day in the life though, eh? Want somethin' to eat? Song Referenced: "A Day in the Life" by The Beatles * Jason: Jason slides under a counter, somehow not being noticed by the chefs. They probably just pitied him for being that bad at sneaking around. * Jason: Jason then slowly, and obviously, crawls until he reaches two bags of lays potato chips. * Jason: One chef enters the room, sees Jason, pushes him over, and grabs the two bags. Jason gets back up. * Jason: Aw, come on, man! Give it away! Song Referenced: "Give it Away" by Red Hot Chili Peppers * Miles: A chef runs up to the situation and kicks the chef in the nuts. * Miles: Chef #2: Why are you stealing food from here?! He said to Chef #1 Those are meant to be here! * Jason: Ouch! Ain't that a shame! laughs Song Referenced: "Ain't That a Shame" by Fats Domino November 15th, 2018 * Spirit: Spirit laughs at you and shows his face * Spirit: His eyes are completely white, he is grinning and not opening his mouth. His mouth looks like an eyeball * Spirit: hA hA ha * Spirit shakes his head and turns back to normal * Miles: ..... * Spirit: Ugh... it happened again, didn't it? * Miles: Whaaa? * Spirit: This stuff is cooky as heck * Miles falls asleep, confused * Jason: I....what....I don't even....well, this problem is obviously where eagles dare, not dragons. I'm out. Jason heads back to his shared room with Janet Song Referenced: "Where Eagles Dare" by The Misfits December 4th, 2018 * Sky: C'mon and hit me with your best shot! Song Referenced: "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" by Pat Benetar * Sky: Prepare to feel a rolling thunder chasing the wind! Song Referenced: "Lightning Crashes" by Live * Sky sarcastically: Oh....you're cold as ice. Song Referenced: "Cold As Ice" by Foreigner * Sky: AH! Great balls of fire! That fuckin' hurt, man! Song Referenced: "Great Balls of Fire" by Jerry Lee Lewis * Sky: Now that's what I call an eruption! Song Referenced: "Eruption" by Van Halen * Sky: You're about to feel like you got your head checked by a jumbo jet, amigo. Song Referenced: "Song 2" by Blur * Jason: Nothin' in particular, I guess. He's just better at takin' care of business than me. Song Referenced: "Takin' Care of Business" by Bach-man Turner Overdrive * Jason: Dude, you're becoming supersonic. Go slower. Song Referenced: "Supersonic" by Oasis * Jason: We gotta get out of this place and check it out. Song Referenced: "We Gotta Get Out of This Place" by The Animals December 18th, 2018 * Jason: I wouldn't break Miles' guitar like that. You're seriously fixin' to die... Song Referenced: "Fixin' to Die" by Bob Dylan * Jason: Hey, it'll be alright, Miles. Just chill. Why can't we be friends? Song Referenced: "Why Can't We Be Friends?" by War * Jason: Woah...he'll be ringing hell's bells! That was epic! Song Referenced: "Hell's Bells" by AC/DC * Jason: Psycho killer... Song Referenced: "Psycho Killer" by Talking Heads * Jason: There's a devil inside every single one of us, but you literally have one... Song Referenced: "The Devil Inside" by INXS * Sky: ((Some would say...Too Hot To Handle...? Song Referenced: "Too Hot To Handle" by UFO * Jason: That's some seriously insane in the brain stuff. Song Referenced: "Insane in the Brain" by Cypress Hill * Jason: I thought I sometimes had it bad. God forbid I'd ever have to walk a mile in your shoes. You seriously know what it's like to sing the blues... Song Referenced: "What It's Like" by Everlast * Jason: We can't just do that! Besides I don't want to let you die, there might be a jailbreak somewhere in this town if you catch my drift. Song Referenced: "Jailbreak" by Thin Lizzy * Jason: Is there anything we can do? I mean, our cash ain't nothing but trash... Song Referenced: "You're Cash Ain't Nothing But Trash" by The Clovers * Jason: Yeah, just remember to freeze! And rock! Song Referenced: "White Lines" by Grand Master Flash and the Furious Five * Jason: Oh...sorry. I'll walk this way. Jason smirks and walks away, but stays in the room Song Referenced: "Walk This Way" by Aerosmith * Jason: Nice to meet you, too. Uh...long story about the cosmik debris Song Referenced: "Cosmik Debris" by Frank Zappa * Jason: Anytime, man. Now, I'm gonna hit the hay before I turn to stone. Later! Song Referenced: "Turn to Stone" by Electric Light Orchestra December 28th, 2018 * Jason: Totally. They really went off the rails on a crazy train with him. Song Referenced: "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne * Jason: For sure. They'd really got them for a while, but man they went down hill. Song Referenced: "You Really Got Me" by The Kinks * Jason: I mean, if they would just give a little bit of their love to the comics... Song Referenced: "Give a Little Bit" by Supertramp * Jason: I mean...whatever gets you through the fire and flames. Anyways, how's things been? Song Referenced: "Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce * Jason: Sweet. Well, you've found yourself a friend who knows you well, so could you show it to me? Song Referenced: "Steady, As She Goes" by The Raconteurs * Jason: Dude....these are great! One thing I can tell you is that this song has got to be free! I mean, this is great! Song Referenced: "Come Together" by The Beatles * Jason: I just feel like I can't find my way home. Should I be a hero or a musician? Song Referenced: "Can't Find My Way Home" by Blind Faith * Jason: That was...quite the strange brew. Oh well! Lunch! Song Referenced: "Strange Brew" by Cream * Jason: I...dunno, maybe he's gone away. Song Referenced: "Gone Away" by The Offspring * Jason: Oh boy...this isn't gonna end up in sweet emotion, is it? Song Referenced: "Sweet Emotion" by Aerosmith * Jason: Fuck Armageddon! This is hell! Song Referenced: "Fuck Armageddon, This is Hell" by Bad Religion * Jason: Dazed Ow..ow...heh....if I c-could capture time in a b-bottle. I would....make you...s-stop... Song Referenced: "Time in a Bottle" by Jim Croce * Jason: Well...this is seriously burning down my mental house... Song Referenced: "Burning Down the House" by Talking Heads * Jason: Eh, we'll just have to make a jailbreak. Song Referenced: "Jailbreak" by Thin Lizzy * Jason: Oh! Nice one. That should seriously rock your casbah, eh Fun? Song Referenced: "Rock the Casbah" by The Clash * Jason: Miles, just chill. It'd take a seven nation army to hold them back. Song Referenced: "Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes * Jason: The boy is back in town! Song Referenced: "The Boys Are Back in Town" by Thin Lizzy * Jason: Man.....that's messed up. You just gotta go with the flow and drift away. Song Referenced: "Drift Away" by Dobie Gray January 7th, 2019 * Jason: Cool. Life's been good? Song Referenced: "Life Been Good" by Joe Walsh * Jason: Pleased to meet you! Hope you guessed my name! Song Referenced: "Sympathy For the Devil" by The Rolling Stones * Jason: I can't explain... Song Referenced: "I Can't Explain" by The Who January 8th, 2019 * Jason: Sweet. Alrighty then. Let's go crazy! Song Referenced: "Let's Go Crazy" by Prince March 1st, 2019 * Jason: Eheh...nah, sadly. I mean there are girls here but...I dunno, I feel like Janet breaking up with me was my last train to london. I don't think I'm gonna bother with romance any more, to be honest. Song Referenced: "Last Train to London" by Electric Light Orchestra * Jason: You had us the edge of widespread panic. The brink of self destruction. I was ready for a cheap escape. Song Referenced: "Panic Song" by Green Day April 3rd, 2019 * Sky: O...ow...this day is long, everything hurts, and the night is mine alone. Great times ahead are just a shot away...just a shot away.... Songs Referenced: "Everybody Hurts" by R.E.M & "Gimme Shelter" by The Rolling Stones * Jason: Great. This is gonna end well. Time to let the good times roll. Song Referenced: "Good Times Roll" by The Cars To ghost October 8th, 2018 #1 * ghost: actually * ghost: why * Skylanderlord3: Not sure * Skylanderlord3: I just wanted to fly away, I guess. Song Referenced: "Fly Away" by Lenny Kravitz * ghost: i get that feeling a lot * ghost: i dont know why i handle shit like that the way i do * Skylanderlord3: Hey, it's just natural. * Skylanderlord3: It's not like you're living your life cutthroat or anything. Song Referenced: "Natural" by Imagine Dragons On the LMMCU Server October 8th, 2018 * Skylanderlord3: We can work it out. Referenced Song: "We Can Work it Out" by The Beatles May 3rd, 2019 * Skylanderlord3: It's a bullshit, mad world. Referenced Song: "Mad World" by Tears For Fears On the LEGO Megaverse Sever October 8th, 2018 * Skylanderlord3: Hey, just wanted to say that I'll be back on track soon. I've said that time after time, but I actually mean it for once. Referenced Song: "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper To roboelfdude October 8th, 2018 * roboelfdude: yeah thanks * roboelfdude: i want to write happier music but idk even how * roboelfdude: i don’t want to censor myself anymore * Skylanderlord3: Then don't. I mean, might as well jump, right? Song Referenced: "Jump" by Van Halen October 9th, 2018 * Skylanderlord3: Hey, what's up? * roboelfdude: Nm, you? * Skylanderlord3: Just hanging round downtown by myself. Referenced Song: "Sex and Candy" by Marcy Playground On the Indie Music Server November 6th, 2018 * Skylanderlord3: Please, allow me to introduce myself. I'm a man of no wealth, nor taste. Referenced Song: "Sympathy For the Devil" by The Rolling Stones November 12th, 2018 * Gerald_Fitzgerald: We now have another music bot. I would like to know if people prefer the old music bot or the new one. * Sky: Personally I prefer Fredboat bot. The thing with Fredboat though is like, It's a lot cleaner sounding and nicer looking to use. D'You know what I mean? Song Referenced: "D'You Know What I Mean?" by Oasis To Miles November 6th, 2018 * Skylanderlord3: I've been feeling out of my mind lately. Song Referenced: "Out of My Mind" by Pearl Jam * Skylanderlord3: I'm in some black water with some people right now, ya' know? Song Referenced: "Black Water" by The Doobie Brothers * Skylanderlord3: Well, a few months back I wasn't feelin' too good myself. Song Referenced: "Feelin' Alright" by Joe Cocker * Skylanderlord3: I needed some one to ramble on to. Song Referenced: "Ramble On" by Led Zeppelin November 12th, 2018 * Sky: But it's your thing now, do whatcha wanna do with em'. Song Referenced: "It's Your Thing" by The Isley Brothers November 14th, 2018 * Sky: Yeah * Sky: Well * Sky: It's just a shame nobody's joining the RP, that's all. * Miles: Yeah * Miles: It upsets me. Song Referenced: "That's All" by Genesis May 3rd, 2019 * Skylanderlord3: What's the matter with the music I'm hearin'? Song Referenced: "It's Still Rock and Roll to Me" by Billy Joel In the True Masters Server November 8th, 2018 * SmarticlesParticles: (Daily Question) 11/8/18: Best type of fries? * The All Powerful Weeb: Good ol' plain french fries. * Skylanderlord3: The thing for me with plain fries is that like * Skylanderlord3: The places I live near barely sell any * Skylanderlord3: So like, I can't get no satisfaction when I'm eating around 10 or 20 fries for 8 bucks. Song Referenced: "(I Can't Get No) Satifaction" by The Rolling Stones To Molly August 22nd, 2019 * *sky apologzing to Molly the day after his ramblings about suicide* * Sky: "I know how hard you're trying and how much you care. I hear it every day." Song Referenced: "Princes of the Universe" by Queen To Louis * Sky: "Louis, are you doing okay?" * Louis: "yeeeeEE" * Louis: "IM over the moon" * Louis: "my GCSE grades were amazing so im happy" * Louis: "you?" * Sky: "DUDE" * Sky: "That's fucking awesome!" Song Referenced: "Kristy, Are You Doing Okay?" by The OffspringCategory:Eurythmics Category:Outlaws Category:Lenny Kravitz Category:Imagine Dragons Category:The Beatles Category:Cyndi Lauper Category:Van Halen Category:Marcy Playground Category:Eagles Category:REO Speedwagon Category:Kelly Clarkson Category:The Rolling Stones Category:Pearl Jam Category:The Doobie Brothers Category:Joe Cocker Category:Led Zeppelin Category:Norman Greenbaum Category:Thin Lizzy Category:Queen Category:Foghat Category:Pink Floyd Category:The Who Category:The Allman Brothers Band Category:R.E.M Category:Elvis Costello and the Attractions Category:Steppenwolf Category:Billy Idol Category:Free Category:Marvin Gaye Category:Oasis Category:The Isley Brothers Category:Red Hot Chili Peppers Category:Fats Domino Category:Genesis Category:The Misfits